


Awards and Trophies

by mitsukunihaninozuka



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT7, Smut, adult, fly era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukunihaninozuka/pseuds/mitsukunihaninozuka
Summary: In which Yugyeom wants a bigger and better prize than he has ever had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> STRAP IN KIDS THIS IS SMUT

It was minutes after the news had reached them, the first win at M!Countdown. It was monumental, it was like the joy had pushed them all to the edge, they had finally realized their dream. This was the moment. The broadcast on the vapp had gone up, and they all sat in the car in quiet shock.

Jaebum was the only one holding the tears in, like he was trying to be the anchor for the other six. His jaw was rigidly set and his eyes fixed ahead. Jinyoung, his eyes red and puffy, was staring at Jaebum. His tears already shed. 

Arriving back at the dorm had been surreal. They all piled onto the sofa and fell asleep embracing each other. However, there was a quiet whisper from Yugyeom before they all slipped off, one that held a strange promise.

“If we win again, I’m joining in this time.” 

Vague as it was, all other members knew what he was speaking about, a particular secret that never left the dorm. One the whole company knew about and spent hours of hard work and countless amounts of money to keep quiet. A secret that was loudly shared with the neighbors. Yugyeom had never taken part in it, sure he had partaken in the sense that he was no stranger to Bambam, but he had never been part of the whole group before. It would be a celebration.

Jaebum, who thought this would never happen, agreed with the youngest of the group. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile from Yugyeom right before his heavy eyelids shut. 

The next M!Countdown win for ‘Fly’ was even more shocking than the first. They had all assumed that the first was a fluke, they hadn’t pulled in a win before, there was no reason to suspect a second one. 

There was even more crying, Jinyoung and Jackson in particular, once they arrived back at the dorm though the air was thick with tension. 

Jaebum spoke first, “Don’t ask, you’re much too young.” 

“I’m of age Jaebum-hyung, and I’m hardly inexperienced. Bambam is barely my senior.” Yugyeom hissed his temper rising, still maintaining a level of respect with his elder, but making his anger known. 

Jinyoung stood behind Jaebum, his arms snaked around his chest, and his head resting on the leader’s shoulder. “I don’t see the problem JB, you’ve always said he’d look good on his knees.” 

Jaebum’s blush was instant and violent, “I have not, I have never, that was in confidence Jinyoung.” 

Jackson cackled loudly, “I think a celebration is about right, let’s get started.” He had already shed his plaid jacket and his hat had been knocked to the floor. 

“Perhaps our fearless leader just isn’t in the mood.” Mark’s soft voice was already deeper than normal. He eyes cast slowly down Jaebum’s chest to his hips, then cut back to his face, “Are you too tired Jaebum-ah?” 

Mark crossed the room peeling off his jacket and shirt, and it looked like he might be planning to eat Jaebum alive. At the last moment his dark eyes shifted to Jinyoung, behind Jaebum. Not breaking his stride Mark pressed his body flush with Jaebum but angled his face to kiss Jinyoung so fiercely that he might knock all three of them over. He broke apart from Jinyoung and his eyes flicked back to Jaebum’s face. 

“No, he’s interested boys.” Mark smirked. 

“You smug little.” Jaebum let his sentence trail off into a moan as Jinyoung’s hand slipped into his pants. 

Jaebum lifted his eyes to rest on Youngjae, “Come here.” The younger boy followed his orders and came to Jaebum’s side. 

The leader sank to his knees pulling Jinyoung with him. He began unbuckling Youngjae’s pants and tugging them to the floor.  
Jackson was already stripped bare when he addressed Yugyeom, whose mouth was hanging wide open, “Join in anytime kid.” 

Jackson was quickly busy entertaining Mark’s mouth and Bambam’s hands. It was almost like an dance, one Yugyeom had missed practice for, he wasn’t sure where he fit into the choreography. 

Mark made a gesture behind Jackson’s back for Yugyeom to come closer. He broke apart from Jackson, his moans now filling the room as Bambam began using his mouth to help his hands with a considerably large task. 

“Come on, we aren’t that scary.” Mark started peeling off Yugyeom’s jacket.

“Littlest one, I wonder, could it be that you are scared?” A kiss to the neck and along his jaw.

“I am not, this was my idea, I just don’t know what to do.” 

“You don’t have to do anything.” Mark’s grin was almost audible. “Come on boys, let’s put the little one in the middle.” 

Yugyeom was about to point out that he was actually the tallest, and that Jackson was the shortest, but he found himself in shocked silence as everyone turned their attention and lust towards him. 

Jaebum had something silver in his hand and a wicked grin on his face. Jinyoung was already on Yugyeom like a tiger, Yugyeom’s white shirt clasped in his fists, “Do you trust us Yugyeom-ie? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

The youngest blinked, “Of course I trust you, this was my idea.” 

“I know, but it will be a lot more real than any of your daydreams in about five seconds, do you consent?” 

“Yes hyung, I consent.” 

He heard a loud ripping noise and noticed belatedly that his shirt was in pieces. 

Jackson was already behind him unbuckling his pants while Bambam was undoing his shoes. Within seconds he was stripped down.  
Jaebum slid behind Jinyoung, and Yugyeom noticed that no one was clothed anymore, it was all just taut skin over well honed muscle. 

He heard the pop of a cap and the sound of lube reluctantly leaving a bottle. Youngjae clasped Yugyeom’s dick in one hand and slid a cockring around it. Yugyeom had used one before, but he had the feeling that this was going to be a bit more intense than any of his past interactions with Bambam. 

Jinyoung gasped loudly and clasped onto Yugyeom, “Jaebum, slow down.” Yugyeom felt a surge through his body like wildfire, he’d been partially hard from the moment they won the M!Countdown, but now he felt like he might explode. Perhaps the cockring wasn’t a horrible idea. 

However he hardly had the time to process this when he heard Bambam call out to the leader and watched the bottle of lube fly past his face. Seconds passed before he felt Bambam loosening him up as well. 

Jackson and Mark sank to their knees on either side of Yugyeom, and began licking and kissing at him. Youngjae kissed and sucked at Yugyeom’s neck, his teeth scraping and bruising as he went along. Yugyeom thought his eyes would roll back into his head. His gaze was transfixed on Jinyoung though, his ignored and swollen dick was hanging less than a foot away from Yugyeom’s hands. He couldn’t resist, but as his hand extended Mark knocked it away. 

Mark’s eyes locked with Yugyeom’s, “No.” 

Yugyeom gulped, okay, no go. He threw his head back and tried to breathe normally, instead he gave out little huffs and moans. Then Bambam’s fingers were gone, he had just enough time to let out a whine when he was graciously filled with more than fingers.  
As soon as he had processed that he was being fucked he felt Jackson and Mark abandon him to stand on his either side, their tongues now focused on his nipples. 

The spike in the pleasure was insane, he didn’t know how it could possibly get better.

“Yugyeom,” it was Jinyoung’s voice and it just barely cut over the pleasure of Bambam filling him and the tongues of his elders, “I’m going to pick you up now.” 

Sure enough he felt his legs lift off the ground, his back curl into Bambam’s chest. His arms wrapped around Mark’s and Jackson’s shoulders in a reflex despite the height difference. His right hand tangled in Youngjae’s hair and pulled relentlessly. His legs were put onto Jinyoung’s shoulders and his feet tapped on Jaebum’s. He was confused. This position made no sense. 

Then it made sense, it made a lot of sense, a lot of crazy and insanely filling sense. Jinyoung hissed and growled until he was to the hilt. Yugyeom could see stars, and no-one was moving a muscle. 

Jaebum moved first, he kissed Yugyeom’s ankle and began thrusting into Jinyoung. To Yugyeom’s surprise he could feel the movement, both in the involuntary motion of Jinyoung’s hips and the twitch of his cock as the leader hit deep into him. Soon Jinyoung had no choice but to thrust into Yugyeom. Mark and Jackson took to licking and kissing everything from his chest and nipples to his neck and ears. Youngjae leaning back and beginning to stroke himself and watching through lidded eyes. Bambam moved last, his motions timed to match Jinyoung, their cocks rubbing together and the mess of lube and precome making the slickest and wettest noise. 

Mark and Jackson eventually pulled back, then joined each other on Yugyeom’s left side to stroke each other. Jaebum came first, his hips thrusting wildly and his hand tangled tightly in Jinyoung’s hair, his fist forcing Jinyoung’s head back towards the ceiling. The final thrust pushed Jinyoung deeper into Yugyeom and with that he came. Bambam followed suit quickly thrusting into Jinyoung’s cum and his moans about the heat inside of Yugyeom were bitten into the youngest member’s shoulder blades. 

Mark and Jackson shuttered and came together, their semen spent across Yugyeom’s arm and face. Youngjae’s cum joined theirs from the right, from his stomach to his chest. The youngest was the only one still unsatisfied, the cock ring forcing the thick and pulsing erection to remain prime, although the precum leaking from him glistened like a promise. 

“Please.” He moaned.

Jaebum sank to his knees and with his lube slick hands began pulling the ring carefully off of him. His eyes locked on Yugyeom, who seemed mad with lust. Once the ring fell to the floor Jaebum licked the underside of Yugyeom’s dick, slowly and without breaking eye contact he took him into his mouth. That was all it took, Yugyeom came hard and fast, his knees shook under him and Bambam had to support him. 

“Well,” Mark muttered conversationally as Yugyeom was lead to the couch and the others began mopping up the cum like it was an everyday occurrence, “I suppose we can’t really call him the littlest, not with a dick like that.” 

Jaebum swallowed thickly and chuckled, “No,” he cleared his throat and smiled at the eldest, “No he may be the youngest, but little is not a title for Yugyeom-ie.” They all piled onto the couch, not unlike they had after their first win, and fell asleep tangled together.


End file.
